


因为是你/just because of you

by HELIANYUN



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELIANYUN/pseuds/HELIANYUN





	因为是你/just because of you

Love is too young to know what conscience is,  
爱神太幼小，不知道良心是什么；

Yet who knows not conscience is born of love?  
可是谁不知良心是爱的产物？ 

Then, gentle cheater, urge not my amiss,  
那么，好骗子，别死剋我的过错，

Lest guilty of my faults thy sweet self prove.  
因为，对于我的罪，你并非无辜。

For, thou betraying me, I do betray  
你有负于我，我跟我粗鄙的肉体 

My nobler part to my gross body's treason;  
同谋而有负于我那高贵的部分； 

My soul doth tell my body that he may  
我的灵魂对我的肉体说他可以 

Triumph in love; flesh stays no farther reason,  
在爱情上胜利；肉体不爱听高论， 

But, rising at thy name, doth point out thee,  
只是一听到你名字就起来，指出你 

As his triumphant prize. Proud of this pride,  
是他的战利品。他因而得意扬扬， 

He is contented thy poor drudge to be,  
十分甘心于做你的可怜的仆役， 

To stand in thy affairs, fall by thy side.  
情愿站着伺候你，倒在你身旁。

No want of conscience hold it that I call  
这样做不是没良心的：如果我把她 

Her 'love’ for whose dear love I rise and fall.  
叫做爱，为了她的爱，我起来又倒下。 

（节选自莎士比亚十四行诗151）

Loki架着Thor来到卧室然后一把把他的哥哥扔到了床上，他看了一眼Thor然后拍了拍手转身准备离开，但他刚迈出一步就又退了回来。

他实在没办法放任Thor就这样呆一晚上，没错此时我们伟大的雷神的脸正深深地埋在被子里面，整个人处于一种挺尸状态一动也不动，Loki觉得如果就这样让Thor呆一整个晚上的话他的哥哥一定会把自己闷死在被子里的。

Loki帮Thor脱去了盔甲然后帮他盖好了被子，就像从前无数次Thor喝得不省人事之后他做的那样。Loki坐在床边静静地看着他的哥哥嘴角勾起了一抹微笑。他从没有奢求过有一天他的爱能够得到回应，他以为他一辈子都会缩在暗处，像得不到赦免的囚徒最后腐烂在地狱的深处。

从前Loki只有在Thor喝醉的时候才敢卸下自己的伪装，好好地看一看他的哥哥。没有争吵，没有讽刺，只是静静地坐在一旁。

Loki伸出细长的手指覆上他哥哥的脸颊，他轻轻地抚平了Thor微微皱着的眉头，目光柔和。Loki觉得如果让Thor爱上自己需要代价的话，他愿意为此奉上自己的一切，只要Thor爱他。

Loki回想着今天发生的一切，他感觉自己有一种恍若梦中一般的不真实感。他俯下身在Thor的唇上印上了一个吻，就在他准备起身离开的时候一只大手摁住了他的后颈，不让他离开。

Thor的舌头灵活的撬开了他弟弟的唇齿和他的舌头纠缠在了一起。  
“呜…呜！”。

Loki挣扎着想要逃离他哥哥的禁锢却反而被对方一个翻身压在了身下。

Thor离开Loki的嘴唇，狡猾地着看着他的弟弟，蔚蓝色的眼中神采奕奕，仿佛和刚才那个不省人事的家伙毫无关系。“嘿，弟弟。你的醒酒吻效果不错，以后我喝醉时你都这么做怎么样。”。

“放开我Thor。已经很晚了，你明天…啊！”Loki的话还没说完就被Thor的动作给打断了，“撩完我就跑可不道德啊，我的弟弟。”Thor坏笑着在Loki的耳垂上咬了了一下。

Thor一边亲吻着Loki一边开始撕扯他的衣服，很快Loki的衣服就变成了一堆碎布，而衣服的主人被拔了个精光压在Thor身下。

Loki的身体纤长白皙但并不瘦弱，他那修长的双腿和纤细的腰肢引得Thor下腹一紧。看着恶狼一样以带着一种执着到诡计的精神往他身上扑的Thor，Loki有些惊慌地想要推开他，好吧看来这依旧是那个喝得醉醺醺的家伙，只不过是换了一种方式。

虽然Loki并不瘦弱但是在Thor的面前他还是明显占了下风，慌乱间Loki对上了Thor的双眼，那双蔚蓝色的眸子此时仿佛一片正在经历风暴的海洋，有巨浪在其中翻滚咆哮着。

感受到Thor那浓烈的情感，Loki不禁愣住了，他难以描述那是怎样的一种情绪，悲伤，愧疚，爱和占有欲几乎全交织在了一起，翻腾着，仿佛马上就要汹涌而出，这让金发的雷霆之神看起来带着些许的痛苦和煎熬。

好吧，Loki在心里有些自暴自弃的想着，虽然他很想否认但是他清楚，他——Loki.Odinson，传闻中阿斯加德那有些淡漠的诡计之神该死的心软了。Loki认命地放弃了挣扎，他眯了眯眼睛然后伸手扳住他哥哥的脖子，微微支起上身吻上了Thor的嘴唇。

几乎就在嘴唇相碰的一瞬间，他们的唇舌就纠缠在了一起，直到有血腥味开始在口腔里弥漫他们才分开，两人被长时间压抑起来的情感似乎在这一刻得到了完全的释放。雷神Thor和邪神Loki，一个失而复得，一个得偿所愿。

Thor沿着Loki的锁骨一路向下吻去，他吸吮啃咬着弟弟胸前的那两点殷红，这刺激得Loki发出了一声声的好听呻吟。Loki有些恍惚地眯起眼睛看着匐在他身上的Thor，身体上传来的刺激感让他受不住地揪紧了他哥哥金色的头发。

Loki那未经人事的身体敏感的要命，在Thor那双大手的抚摸下微微透着粉红色。Thor顺着Loki的胸口一吻到了他的下腹，他一下一下地亲吻着Loki大腿根，手指若有若无的触碰着对方的勃起。Loki难受地扭动着身体，下意识地想要向前挺动。

Thor低头吻上了他弟弟的嘴唇，然后开始用手快速撸动着Loki的阴茎，他用指甲轻轻地刮过Loki顶端的小孔引得Loki浑身战栗。在酒精和情绪的作用下Thor的动作显得有些粗暴，但他还是尽量控制着让自己的动作温和一些。但是对于Loki来说这一切还是太过于猛烈了，从来没有经历过这种强烈刺激的恶作剧之神很快就到达了顶点。

“啊…啊…Thor，停下，别那样……，啊啊！”。

Loki感觉自己眼前闪过一阵白光然后尖叫着射了出来，刚刚经历过的高潮让他浑身无力的瘫软在了床上，而身后那个隐蔽的地方却从深处传来了一阵阵难以启齿的瘙痒。

晶莹的液体从那里不断地流出，甚至已经打湿了一小片床单，而阿斯加德的邪神却青涩地仿佛一颗还没有成熟的果实，从后穴传来的难耐的瘙痒，和液体不断分泌流出的感觉让他感到羞耻，Loki惊恐地夹紧了双腿想要阻止下体那一股又一股不断涌出的黏液，但是身体深处传来的剧烈的空虚感却让他忍不住地摩擦着那两条修长的腿。

Thor分开了Loki的双腿趁着他还沉溺于高潮的余韵中时悄悄把手伸向了Loki的后穴，那里现在已经是一片泥泞了，粉嫩的后穴微微收缩着，泛着一层水光。Thor才刚把手伸过去，穴口就仿佛有意识一般吸住了Thor的手指尖。

Thor不得不惊叹于霜巨人的身体构造。在双腿被打开的短暂空档里空虚感变得更加强烈了，这让Loki忍不住哼出了声，但当Thor把手指塞进去时那声音几乎立即就变了调。

“嗯啊…”。

Loki的呻吟着，声音里控制不住的带上了一丝哭腔，Thor的手掌因长久的训练而带着一层薄茧，他那粗糙的手指每每滑过Loki敏感的内壁时都让Loki受不住的想要逃离，但他的身体却不受控制地夹紧了他哥哥的手腕，随着索尔的动作而轻轻扭动着。

Thor伸进去两根手指，开始在里面抽插翻搅，在抽出时带出一根根银丝。闷涨感从后穴中传来，让Loki忍不住闷哼出声。突然Thor的手指触碰到了某一个地方，一瞬间一股怪异的酥麻伴随着快感从他的尾椎骨一直窜到了四肢百骸，。

“啊～”。

Loki浑身一颤忍不住呻吟出声，他感觉自己就要死了。 

Loki感觉到自己的后穴正紧紧绞着Thor的手指，这让他羞耻极了。身体里那敏感的一点被不断地刺激着，即使Loki紧紧咬住了自己的嘴唇，但破碎的呻吟声还是止不住的从口中溢出。

Thor此时已经伸进去四根手指了，穴口被恶劣地翻搅撑开，发出了一阵糜乱的水声。

Thor觉得已经扩张的差不多了，于是他把手指拔了出来，他的指甲在退出时不小心刮蹭到了Loki敏感的穴壁，这让Loki浑身一颤险些又射出来。

Thor扶着Loki让他坐了起来，然后他掐着他的大腿根，把自己的勃起抵在了Loki的穴口开始慢慢的往里推送。虽然已经做足了准备工作，但是Loki那从来没有被光顾过的地方还是显得太过于紧致了。

Thor才把前端塞进去， Loki就觉得自己的后穴被撑到了极限了，他低头看了一眼瞬间被Thor的尺寸吓了一跳，Loki一直觉得自己的尺寸就已经算的上可观了，但此时看来，那在Thor面前简直不值一提。

“Thor…别，别再继续进来了…啊～你太大了我会被撑坏的…”。

Loki扭动着身体想要逃离，却忽然失去平衡猛地坐了下去，Thor的坚挺一下子捅到了Loki的身体深处。

“啊啊～”“啊…”这引得他们两个人都发出一声闷哼。

被Thor粗长的性器一下子捅到了底，Loki疼得眼泪都出来了，他的脸色惨白，胯下的小Loki也因为疼痛而蔫蔫地低下了头。Thor放缓了动作，他不断亲吻着Loki的眼角与嘴唇安抚着他，下体以一种极其缓慢的速度在他的穴道里摩蹭着，等待着Loki适应。

过了一会儿，Loki感觉疼痛逐渐消散了，快感取而代之开始席卷他的身体。

“啊…嗯…嗯…啊…”。

听着Loki的呻吟声，感受着他逐渐放松下来的身体和那缠上自己的双臂，Thor知道LOki已经准备好了，他开始在Loki的身体里抽插起来，Loki感觉那频率逐渐变得越来越快，他平坦小腹的都被撑了起来，他无措地摸着自己的肚子，那里随着Thor的进出一鼓一鼓的，从外面都可以看出Thor的动作幅度有多大。

“啊～啊～慢一点…哥哥～嗯，太快了…啊～”。

Loki的眼泪不受控制的流了下来，他已经被Thor顶的无法完整地说出完一句话了，他感觉自己就要昏过去了，灭顶的快感一阵阵的袭来让他止不住地尖叫。

此时Loki的后背正抵着床头，他的下半身被抬高几乎与上身折叠在了一起，而Thor的性器则无情地不断在他的肉穴里冲刺着，每一次Thor都会退到穴口然后在Loki还没有反应过来时又猛的一插到底，Loki被操地几乎连气都喘不上来，只能无助地用手扳着自己的大腿根哭叫呻吟。

Loki穴口的嫩肉被磨的殷红，随着Thor的抽插向外翻出，一股又一股的黏液从他们交合的地方喷溅出来，整个房间里全是肉体相撞的噗叽噗叽的水声和让人脸红心跳的呻吟声。

突然Thor顶到了Loki身体里的某一个地方，这引得Loki抓着Thor的头发尖叫哭泣着再一次射了出来，肉穴里也喷出了一大股黏液。Thor好奇地继续顶撞着那个地方，他感觉那儿渐渐地被顶的凹陷，Thor记得书上说霜巨人没有性别之分，在他们的身体里有一个叫做生殖腔的器官连接着子宫，让他们可以受孕，难道这里就是Loki的生殖腔？但前世时Thor并没有发现过这个神奇的地方，因为Loki是混血，所以Thor以为他并没有遗传到霜巨人的这一特质。

算了，去他的差别，前世和现在的不同已经够多的了。况且这好像也不是什么坏事。 Thor继续顶撞着那个地方，渐渐地他感觉那里好像开了一个小口。

“啊～Thor，哥哥…别碰…啊啊～嗯～别碰那里”。

随着Thor的顶撞，Loki感觉一阵致命且陌生的快感从自己的后穴中传来，这比刚才的感觉还要强烈地多，伴随着那个诡异角度传来的难以忍受的瘙痒与酸胀。Loki感觉自己好像有什么地方要被Thor彻底打开了，这让他感觉到恐惧与不安。

“呜…啊，啊～求求你，哥哥～我受不了了，嗯～啊！啊～再这样…啊嗯～我会被插坏的…啊…”。

他撑着身体想要逃离，却反而被Thor往下拉着一下一下插得更深。

 

“乖…Loki，我爱你。我发誓我不会让你受伤的。”Thor亲吻着他弟弟的嘴唇安抚他，他拉起Loki的手把它放在了他们两个交合的地方，然后Thor居然把Loki的几根手指塞进了本来就撑得满满的地方。

“啊~…嗯，停下~唔~啊~嗯啊！会~会啊…会撑坏…啊啊啊…嗯啊！”。

Loki不禁惊呼出声，Thor的性器紧贴着他的手指快速地抽插着，手下濡湿的触感让Loki感觉羞耻极了，他惊慌地把手指从自己的身体里拔了出来，但下一秒沾满液体的手指就被Thor含在了嘴里。

“你可真美味啊，弟弟。”Thor坏笑着说。他继续研磨着那个奇妙的地方，涎液顺着Loki的嘴角流了下来，他几乎被刺激得翻了白眼。

终于，Thor感觉那里张开了一个小口，他一个挺身插了进去，那里面比后穴更紧致也更柔软一些。同时Loki几乎是全身痉挛着高潮了，他大张着嘴却发不出任何声。Loki觉得自己眼前一阵白光闪过，他的穴内也蠕动着喷出了一股股液体。

“啊~啊~啊~”。

Loki双眼已经失去了焦距，他软绵绵地躺在Thor的身下任由他摆弄着，然而Thor却又残忍地加快了自己抽插的速度。

“啊～啊～嗯，啊…呜…”。

Loki已经高潮了好几次了，他现在除了呻吟尖叫再也说不出任何话来。

就在Loki以为快要结束了的时候，他突然被Thor从床上抱了起来，随着Thor从床上站起来，他的身体唯一的支撑点就只剩下了与他的哥哥相连的那个地方。

“啊……嗯啊…嗯~嗯~”。

Loki无措地紧紧搂着Thor，但还是不能阻止他的性器随着一次次的冲撞逐渐进到了一个崭新的难以置信的深度。

“啊啊啊！”。

突然一股酸涨从Loki的身体深处传来出来，Loki难以置信地发觉Thor可能顶到了他的某个器官并且他的身体里面更深地一层正在慢慢向他的哥哥打开着。

感觉到Loki身体里好像有一张小嘴在吮吸着自己，Thor下腹一紧差点就射了出来，他知道这里是Loki的子宫口。想要完全占据自己伴侣的欲望在Thor的脑海里叫嚣着，他扶着Loki的腰让他的后背靠在了床头上方的墙上，然后加快速度更加剧烈的撞击着Loki娇嫩的子宫口。

“呜呜~啊~啊~太……太~啊…太深了……Thor……哥哥~啊~嗯…求你~饶了我~~啊~~”。

眼泪顺着Loki的脸颊流了下来，他哀求着他的哥哥停下但换来的却是愈来愈猛烈地进攻，他的手在Thor的后背上抓出了一道道血痕，白皙的脚趾因为剧烈的快感而紧紧蜷缩在了一起。修长的双腿在半空中晃荡着，仿佛秋风中震颤着的枫叶，随着Thor的性器一下下粗鲁地撞在子宫口上而无助的蹬踢着。

Loki的子宫口被Thor顶的酸胀不已，穴肉被操地红肿外翻，晶莹的液体不断的从被撑开的穴口边缘流出，Loki觉得此刻的自己就好像是一个破布娃娃被无情地抽打着。

在几个挺身之后，Thor挤开了Loki的子宫口横冲直撞地闯进了子宫。

“呃阿~”。

从未有过的强烈贯穿感几乎让Loki的呼吸都停止了。他浑身颤抖着，双目失神。涎液顺着Loki的嘴角低滴落在他的胸膛上，显得淫乱又糜烂。

 

终于，Thor重重地在Loki的子宫里顶撞了几下之后，他释放在了Loki的身体里。

“嗯～嗯～嗯啊啊！！”。

Loki呻吟出了声，他又被Thor带入了一场灭顶的高潮里，一阵阵热浪无情地不住的打在Loki娇嫩的子宫壁上，仿佛永远都不会停止，Loki再也受不了刺激哭叫着翻着白眼昏了过去。


End file.
